


Unexpected

by dvnkest (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Sex, nsfw-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dvnkest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a popular singer falls in love with an ordinary girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"...and time is frozen..."~ Niall Horan: Story of My Life_

**Katia**

Sighing, I step out the shower and grab my towel. Wrapping it around my waist, I walk into my bedroom and look at the clock. ' _9:45, it's not too late to go out. Plus it's a Friday, I'll have time to recover tomorrow.'_

Opening my closet, I instantly find my outfit. A grey, cable knit sweater, black skinny jeans and my favorite leather, biker jacket, with some black pumps and a black messenger bag. Drying off, I blow dry my hair then put it up in a messy, yet chic braid. Once all my clothes are on, I grab my semi-bright, red lipstick and put it on. Once I have my smokey eye look done, I grab my black, bat earrings, and red, spikey bracelet. Slipping that stuff on, I throw my keys and phone into my bag and sling it over my body. Turning off the bedroom and bathroom lights, I go downstairs and grab a banana and some fruit snacks, and toss them into my bag as well. Turning off the kitchen light, I walk into my family room & flick the porch light on. Opening the door, I turn on the alarm, close the door, and lock it.

*~*~*

After a couple alcoholic drinks (I'm feeling so adventurous xp), I'm feeling a bit tipsy. Stumbling over to the dance floor, I look for someone to dance with. As my eyes scan the crowd, I get the feeling that someone's watching me. Looking around even more, I spot a hot, slightly buff guy, with a baby face staring right back at me. With the most mesmerizing blue eyes.

As if we both had magnets inside of us, we move through the crowd towards each other. Meeting in the middle of the blob, I stare into his beautiful, sapphire blue eyes, and feel something in my chest. Almost like someone lit a fire in a forest and the animals are running for safety. Something's telling me that I should be running, but I'm glued to the spot.

Feeling the bass vibrating through the floors, I feel myself slipping away from my body and getting lost in his eyes. Breaking contact, because some dick  "accidentally" bumped into me, I turn around to find an **extremely** drunk, smelly guy grinning at me.

"Keep your eyes to yourself, arse! She's with me!", Blue shouts.

Looking stunned, Smelly disappears into the crowd. Turning back around, I look up at Blue, who's still glaring at the spot where Smelly had been seconds before.

Finally hearing the song, I start dancing. Without the slightest bit of hesitation, Blue joins me, and soon we're full out grinding on each other. Turning around to face him, I feel something poking me in the leg. Looking down, I raise a brow and look up at him. Smiling, I grind on his boner, and feel it start to get harder. Hearing a loud groan, I look up once again, and see that his eyes are even hotter than before. Now they're a midnight blue, and I feel like they are literally sucking my soul right out of my body.

Grabbing my hand, he leads me through the mass of sweaty bodies, over to an exit. Pushing the door open, he walks out and holds it open for me. ' _A proper gentleman, huh? They're hard to find these days.'_

Once I'm out the door, he closes it, and pushes me against a gate, separating the club from some houses. Stepping, more like stumbling, forward I say, "I don't know you. So why do you think I would fuck you in the alley of a club?"

"Ya really don't know who I am?," he asks, seeming shocked.

"No, should I?"

"Nah, I'm just... kinda popular in this area."

Rolling my eyes, I start to walk away, when he grabs my wrist.

"And where do ya think yer going?"

"Home," I say, with a 'Duh' tone.

"Why?"

Ignoring him, I detach my wrist from his hand and continue walking out of the alley. Hearing him behind me, I sigh and pull out my phone to check the time. _1:38 a.m._

Pulling off my heels, I put a little more pep in my step. Looking at my phone again, I see 5 missed calls from Leo, and 25 texts from Lila. Shoving my phone back into my bag, I turn around and sure enough, he's following me. Stopping and waiting for him to catch up, I notice he's less drunk than me.

"Can you give me a piggy back home?", I slur purposely.

Looking at me in confusion, he nods and stoops down so I can climb onto his back.

 

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texting Niall

**Katia**

"So, where've you been for the past day and a half," my angry best friend, Lila asks.

"Out. With a friend," I say, just to tease her.

Glaring at me she snatches my phone out of my hand and tries to unlock it.

"I've changed my password, since you've last had my phone", I smirk.

"You know, I really hate you sometimes."

"Thanks, babe", I reply.

"So what's his name?"

"It starts with an 'N'".

"Nick? Nole? Noodle?"

"What?," I say, bursting into laughter,"It's Niall".

"Oh, one of the guys from One Direction?"

"No. I don't think so. If he was, I'm pretty sure he would've told me."

"And why do you believe that? You barely know him."

"I shared a bed with him. I think he should trust me enough to tell me."

"Oh really," she says lifting her brow.

"Not like that you perverted little freak."

Her face basically says 'Whatever helps you sleep at night'.

"Where is Leo at? He shoudl've been here ten minutes ago."

As if on cue, my doorbell goes off. Opening the door, I let Leo in and walk back into the living room, taking my place on the couch.

"OK, so who's the lucky guy?," Chris asks, excitedly. Mind you he's gay, so yeah, that explains about 99.9% of his behavior.

"We didn't do anything, but sleep in the same bed."

"Spill."

And just like that, I'm telling them everything that happened.

*~*~*

"Who's hungry?," I ask after nearly 2 hours of discussing Niall.

"ME!"

"OK, NO NEED TO yell. So, pizza or Chinese?"

Shoudl've never asked that question. It might as well start World War 3.

"Both. A small- no medium, pizza with cheese and bacon. And a small, shrimp fried rice, with two shrimp eggrolls?"

Grinning like kids on Christmas, they nod their heads. I've known them way too long. We've been friends since first grade. I defended Lila from some girls who were calling her ugly. And met Leo in the tunnel on the playground. He was hiding from these boys that wanted to beat him up, because he was a "pussy". Mind you, this is   **first** grade, not fourth or fifth.  **First**.

*~*~*

"So when are you going to see him again?," Lila asks after we've finished eating.

"I don't know. He said he wanted to see me again. You know what, I'm gonna text him right now."

Pulling out my phone, I open the text screen and tap Niall's name.

_Wat r u doing Fri. Between 6 & 11?~ Katia_

After showing it to Leo and Lila, I press "send" and hope for the best.

 A few minutes later, I get a response.

 **N:** _Nutin' much u?_

 **K:** _Nothing..._

 **N:**   _So wanna go out...?_

 **N:** _I mean only if you want to!_

 **N:** _I should really shut up..._

 **K:** _Sure silly :)_

 **N:** _Pick u up say 7:30?_

  **K:** _:)_

Looking up, I realize they've been reading over my shoulder. Judging by the looks on their faces, they're up to no good.

"What?", I ask cautiously.

"You have a date to get ready for!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be nice :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Katia**

"So, where've you been for the past day and a half?", my angry best friend, Lila asks.

"Out. With a friend", I say, just to tease her.

Glaring at me she snatches my phone out of my hand and tries to unlock it.

"I've changed my password, since you've last had my phone", I smirk.

"You know, I really hate you sometimes."

"Thanks, babe", I reply.

"So what's his name?"

"It starts with an 'N'".

"Nick? Nole? Noodle?"

"What?", I say, bursting into laughter,"It's Niall".

"Oh, one of the guys from One Direction?"

"No. I don't think so. If he was, I'm pretty sure he would've told me."

"And why do you believe that? You barely know him."

"I shared a bed with him. I think he should trust me enough to tell me."

"Oh really", she says lifting her brow.

"Not like that you perverted little freak."

Her face basically says 'Whatever helps you sleep at night'.

"Where is Leo at? He shoudl've been here ten minutes ago."

As if on cue, my doorbell goes off. Opening the door, I let Leo in and walk back into the living room, taking my place on the couch.

"OK, so who's the lucky guy?", Chris asks, excitedly. Mind you he's gay, so yeah, that explains about 99.9% of his behavior.

"We didn't do anything, but sleep in the same bed."

"Spill."

And just like that, I'm telling them everything that happened.

* * *

 

"Who's hungry?", I ask, after nearly 2 hours of discussing Niall.

"ME!"

"OK, NO NEED TO yell. So, pizza or Chinese?"

Shoudl've never asked that question. It might as well start World War 3.

"Both. A small- no medium, pizza with cheese and bacon. And a small, shrimp fried rice, with two shrimp eggrolls?"

Grinning like kids on Christmas, they nod their heads. I've known them way too long. We've been friends since first grade. I defended Lila from some girls who were calling her ugly. And met Leo in the tunnel on the playground. He was hiding from these boys that wanted to beat him up, because he was a "pussy". Mind you, this is **first** grade, not fourth or fifth.  **First**.

* * *

 

"So when are you going to see him again?", Lila asks, after we've finished eating.

"I don't know. He said he wanted to see me again. You know what, I'm gonna text him right now."

Pulling out my phone, I open the text screen and tap Niall's name.

_Wat r u doing Fri. Between 6 & 11?~ Katia_

After showing it to Leo and Lila, I press "send" and hope for the best.

 A few minutes later, I get a response.

**N:** _Nutin' much u?_

**K:** _Nothing..._

**N:**   _So wanna go out...?_

**N:** _I mean only if you want to!_

**N:** _I should really shut up..._

**K:** _Sure silly :)_

**N:** _Pick u up say 7:30?_

  **K:** _:)_

Looking up, I realize they've been reading over my shoulder. Judging by the looks on their faces, they're up to no good.

"What?", I ask cautiously.

"You have a date to get ready for!!"


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

_"I don't mind if you lie in my bed, we can stay here forever, now."~ Hedley: Kiss You Inside Out  
_

**Katia**

After a long work week, it's finally Friday! Putting on my jacket, I reach into my purse and pull out my car keys. Waving bye to Nick, I step into the elevator and wait for my floor. Reaching the parking lot, I unlock my car and hop in. Turning on the radio, I blast 'Timber' and grin. This is gonna be one hella weekend!

* * *

 

"Would you quit trying to yank my head off my shoulders!?!"

"Well, maybe if your hair wasn't so nappy I could!"

Letting out a sharp breath, I sit back in the chair and check the time. 6:45. Another 45 minutes until NIall's here. At least I'm dressed.

\---

15 minutes later and my hair is done. Stretching, I get up grab my bag and head downstairs, with Lila trailing behind.

Going through my purse, I check to make sure I have everything, then I flick on the T.V.

* * *

 

"So, what should we do next?" I ask, stepping out of the restaurant.

"I dunno. Walk around, go shopping, your place? I don't care."

"Well then, my place it is."

We just got finished eating, though we laughed more than we ate. Niall's pretty chill. He's not over the top and he isn't too bland. Just my type.

* * *

 

Arriving back home, we throw on some pj's and cuddle in my bed.

"You know, I really like you," I say to him.

"I like you too," he grins.

**Third Person**

When he rubbed his thumb across her cheek, she shivered under his touch. As he ran his lips up and down her neck, she thought about the first time she ever had sex.

Sloppy. Uncomfortable. Fake. Desperate. She'd felt so ashamed afterwards, that she didn't go out for 3 months.

She was going to make this the best night of her life.

Getting up, he dimmed the lights while she put on some sensual music. After he closed the door and locked it (hey, you never know when someone is going to randomly burst in), he "seductively" got back into her bed.

Trailing his fingers up her side, he inched her shirt up until she pulled it off. In a blur, their clothes were gone.

Placing his penis at her "entrance", he looked to her for confirmation. Giving him a nod, she relaxed feeling she could trust him.

Pushing its way in, his penis was instantly drowned in warmth. Groaning at the sensation, he checked to see if she was ready for more.

*~*~*

Thrusting at a slow, yet pleasurable and even pace, Niall looked down at Katia. With her hair splayed across her forehead in sweaty strands, chest heaving, and face turned to the side with her eyes barely open, she truly looked like an angel.

They'd been going for what felt like 20 minutes but in reality was 3 hours, at different speeds. Niall quickly caught on that she liked fast and rough, but preferred slow and loving.

Moaning loudly, he felt her walls tighten around his penis, which sent him over the edge. That was another one of the numerous orgasms they shared that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Katia

Groaning, I open my eyes. Staring at the clock until it comes into focus, I slowly slip out of bed. Pulling on my discarded nightgown and panties from the night before, I tiptoe down the stairs and put some water in the teapot to boil.

Bringing my mug over to the stove, I pour the steaming water in it and smile as the aromatic scent of chamomile fills the room. Putting honey along with some sugar into my tea, I mix it and sit at the table.

Hearing a creak, I look up to find Niall standing next to me.

"Mornin'," he mumbles.

Smiling, I whisper a good morning back.  
~*~*~

Once we finish eating, he does the dishes while I surf the web. After checking my email and twitter, I log out and set the laptop to the side.

Leaning into the couch, I close my eyes and think about what happened in the past week and a half.

Hearing my phone ring, I sigh and answer it.  
"Hello?"

"Hey, Katia. Me and Leo were wondering if we could come over."

"Sure. Bring your bathing suits. I think I might head to the pool."

"Kay, thanks," she says."Niall, you feel like heading to the pool? A couple friends are coming over and we usually hang out there," I call into the kitchen.

"I'm fine, but I don't have any swim trunks."

"S'okay, I have a few pairs that Leo left over here."  
»  
SPLOOSH!

The sound of Niall jumping in the pool.   
Followed by Leo, Lila, and me.

Swimming over to the deep end, I casually float on my back until a wave of water pushes me under. Drifting back up, I glare at the other end of the pool, only to find no one in it.

Shaking my head, I go back to floating until I'm splashed. Ignoring it, I go on about my business.

"Katia, dive in for me," Niall calls from above me.

Climbing out of the pool, I look up to see him sitting in the lifeguard chair. Walking to the edge of the pool, I jump in and start swimming.

Coming up for air, I notice Lila and Leo missing. Turning to Niall, he says,"They forgot their towels in your room."

Nodding, I motion for Niall to get in. Tossing his phone onto the chair, he dives in the water and comes up next to me.

"I had fun last night, we should do that again," I say leaning on the pool edge.

"Are you talking about the resturaunt or the sex part?"

"Mainly the resturaunt, but the sex too. It was nice, different from what I'm used to."

"Well I'm glad to hear that. I don't like being the same as everyone."


	6. Chapter 6

**Niall**

We just finished shopping for our Halloween costumes. After going through 4 costume stores we finally found some to satisfy the both of us. I'm going as Prince Charming and Katia is going as Maleficent. An odd couple true, but it's Halloween so who cares?

"Do you wanna grab something to eat?," Katia asks.

"Sure. I could really go for some pizza but it doesn't matter."

Nodding, she collects our bags off of the counter and heads out the door, with me trailing behind her.

Spotting a pizza parlor on the corner, I point it out to Katia and she smiles as she takes my hand. Looking at our interlocked fingers I begin to wonder if I should bring it up to her.

The fact that we're not dating, that is.

Sure, I need to tell her that I'm in a band but it's really not that big of a deal. Unless the fans find out which would probably scare her once she starts receiving death threats. I love our fans, I really do with all of my heart, but they just take things too far sometimes.

Running into Katia's back I look up and realize that she, along with a bushy mustached man, is waiting for me to answer a question.

"Sorry, what'd you say?"

"Do you want a table or a booth?"

"Oh, uh a booth is fine."

"A booth is fine," she repeats to the man.

Collecting 2 menus, he leads us to a booth in the back of the parlor near some doors that, I guess, lead to the kitchen.

Placing the menus on the table, he turns to us, "Your waiter will be here shortly."

Smiling weakly I sit down, but before I can pick up the menu Katia gently pokes my hand.

"Hey, what's wrong? You've been quiet ever since we left the costume store."

She noticed. Of course she would. She always knows when something is bothering me.

Gesturing aimlessly I say, "What are we? I don't think we're dating. We've only been out on one date, yet we sleep in the same bed and we've had sex." Pointing at our hands, which she had begun to hold again, I start again, "What does this even mean? Last time I checked, only lovers and friends held hands."

Completely worn out from all the guessing, I sigh and tug my hand out of hers, before running it through my hair, as the other rubs my face.

"Niall, I get what you're saying and I completely understand. I don't know if we're dating or not. Sometimes it feels like we are, but we've never talked about it. And like you said we've had sex and slept in the same bed.

Hell, we haven't even talked about our personal lives or what we do for a living. We can't start a relationship if we're not one hundred percent honest with each other. But if you want to be a couple I'm willing to give it a try. And if that doesn't work out we can still be friends."

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloween will be the next chapter so if you guys could send me things to help get me in the mood (not in the sexual way) it would help immensely because it's summer and I'm writing about a holiday that happens in fall. Literally the only place to find something like that is tumblr
> 
> Love you guys and hoped you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> ~Kobearxx


End file.
